El Número Maldito
by Chisa-Aby
Summary: Su esposo la engañaba desde hace unos meses y cuando sabe quién es la amante idea un plan para solucionar su dolor. Sasuke es un esposo amoroso, por lo que no entendía porqué tenía a otra. / AU / ThreeShot
1. Me engaña

Me ha surgido la inspiración con esta pequeña historia. Espero les guste y lean mis comentarios del final. Les interesa mucho si es que les gusta lo que les traigo.

* * *

El número maldito.

(Me engaña)

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

La estaba engañando.

Sasuke la estaba engañando.

Sentada en uno de los bancos del mini-bar de la sala miraba sin mirar la pared frente a ella. Apenas eran las once de la mañana y ella ya tenía un whisky en las rocas en la mano derecha, la otra sostenía un cigarrillo a medio acabar, pero aunque ella en realidad ni siquiera fumaba, lo había prendido y dejado que se consumiera porque el olor la relajaba.

Sasuke… su marido la estaba engañando.

Se habían casado apenas hace tres años atrás después de un noviazgo de otros tres.

Un amigo en común, Naruto, los había presentado y fue flechazo instantáneo. Él era todo misterio y masculinidad, tenían veinte años y sentían que podían comerse el mundo.

Solo bastaron unas cuantas citas para sentirse inseparables el uno del otro y la relación se formalizó a los tres meses.

Movió su whisky y el sonidito de los hielos chocando contra el cristal la aletargó más.

La estaba _engañando._

Había comenzado a sospechar hace unos meses, tres para ser exactos, por las pequeñas señales que pasan siempre: llegaba más tarde, olía diferente y se mostraba un poco distante. Pero lo dejaba pasar porque sus llegadas tardes apenas y eran de veinte minutos, su cambiante olor bien podría tratarse de que había comenzado a ir al gimnasio antes de ir a casa y su distanciamiento por la acumulación del cansancio por el trabajo y el ejercicio físico.

Sí, ella sabía que todo tenía una explicación lógica.

Pero pasados esos meses los veinte minutos se volvieron horas, el olor más floral y lo único que sí había cambiado era que ya no era distante para con ella.

Él nunca había sido demasiado expresivo, pero siempre la trataba con delicadeza y amor. A veces demasiado amor, como las ocasiones en las que en la cama no quería tanta delicadeza, ni siquiera hacer el amor, ella de vez en cuando quería sexo pasional hasta se atrevería a decir rudo y sin sentimientos. Quería adrenalina y lujuria, no tanta sutileza y suaves roces.

Antes hacían el amor cada día, sino era en la mañana era en la noche y siempre en la cama.

¡Dios! Ni siquiera le había practicado un oral a su marido porque él siempre la detenía cuando veía sus intenciones, la miraba con ternura y hasta lástima y entonces era Sasuke el que besaba sus otros labios. Siempre, siempre, con ternura y amor.

Tanto amor la estaba cansando, era una mujer después de todo. Muchas veces trató de decírselo y como con el sexo oral la callaba de alguna dulce forma.

Y aún con todo eso, nunca dejó de amarlo, de ser devota a él.

Por ese mismo amor y por el que su marido parecía profesarle es que a sus sospechas las mandaba mucho rumbo a la mierda.

Pero la luz roja de su intuición femenina se encendió e iluminó todo Japón cuando su marido llegó a las tres de la mañana con el aroma de mujer perceptible a kilómetros de distancia y un bonito labial rojo pintado sobre su cuello, mejilla y labios.

Mordió su almohada todo lo que pudo esa noche y se rehusó a soltar un solo sollozo.

Y por eso ahora aquí estaba, bebiendo desde temprano y fumando, de manera pasiva, un rico cigarro a nada de llegar al filtro.

Suspira pesadamente y cree que es su culpa. Muy en el fondo de ella sabe que fue por su cobardía y sumisión que ahora su esposo la engaña.

Podía apostar que con esas mujeres era rudo, salvaje, viril, entregado a sus bajos instintos de macho. Y también entendía que con ella era así porque tenía miedo de lastimarla, de hacerle daño, porque ella parecía toda una muñequita linda y delicada.

Se carcajea sin ganas. Y pensar que antes de él su vida sexual era muy activa, hasta tuvo sus ligues de unas noches y unas _madrugadas._ Hasta estuvo en un trio, todo eso le quiso contar pero Sasuke no quería saber de sus relaciones pasadas.

_Tonta, tonta, tonta._

Pero contaba con un plan. Uno perfecto y ya estaba todo listo.

Sasuke tuvo una amante antes de ésta, la que ella llama la _oficial_, porque con esa llevaba dos meses y medio viéndose y también sabe que con ella tiene un pasado. Fueron novios en su juventud, un año antes de que la conociera, por lo que no le sorprendió tanto cuando supo quién era la perra.

Miró el reloj de la pared, un bonito Ku Ku que Naruto les regaló, y con aburrimiento vio que en una hora y cuarenta minutos su esposo salía a comer, o lo que es lo mismo, salía a encontrarse con la otra.

Se acabó su bebida de un solo trago, carraspeó al final y dando un aplauso su rostro cambió a uno decidido.

_Le quedaba poco tiempo…_

_-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-_

* * *

Ejem, estaré subiendo cuando me surja inspiración, don't push me!

Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Sasukito es un infiel :C Y la pobre Sakura está muy triste por saberlo, ¿qué podrá hacer ella?

De antemano les digo que tiene segunda parte, un vistazo desde la perspectiva del hombre infiel que es el Uchiha.

Espero les haya gustado como a mi. Lo escribí hace dos semanas pero como todos andábamos de vacaciones no creí que tuvieran tiempo de leer, pero confieso que ahora que lo leo después de ese tiempo, como que no estoy muy segura de si quedó bien.

Bueno, eso ustedes lo deciden.

Déjenme muchos muchos reviews para saber qué opinan y se aceptan críticas (constructivas), sugerencias y peticiones.

¡Oh! Y en vacaciones dejé un One-Shot SasuSaku que se llama Sensaciones, dense una vueltita por él que solo tiene dos tristes reviews :C Y tanto que me gustó cómo quedó :C

¡Gracias! Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios.

P.D: Es ranting MA no por éste capítulo, aunque en éste no tenga lemmon, sí habrá.

See U'!


	2. La engaño

Aquí estoy, moviendo como loca mis deditos sobre el teclado para traerles la continuación de ésta historia.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, y es desde el punto de vista de Sasuke pero narrado de manera externa.

LEAN LA NOTA DEL FINAL

* * *

El número maldito.

(La engaño)

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

Estaba cansado.

El trabajo estuvo pesado la primera parte de la jornada, toda la mañana fue un caos convertido en papeleos aburridos.

_Hnm._

Decir la palabra aburrido automáticamente lo trasladaba al rostro de su esposa.

Cuanto la amaba. Estaba loco por ella, la amaba con todo su ser y alma y por eso se odiaba por lo que le hacía… pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Sakura es hermosa, tiene un cabello largo y bien cuidado, rosa y oloroso a un rico aroma a dulce. Su piel es blanca y con sabor a vainilla y siempre estaba divinamente arreglada.

Era la mujer perfecta, era bella, inteligente, amorosa y… delicada.

Esa impresión siempre le ha dado.

Desde que la conoció un instinto de amor y primitivo deseo de protegerla y hacerla suya surgieron en él.

Fue amor a primera vista. Lo supo. Y también supo que era correspondido.

Sí, Sakura era la mujer perfecta. Pero en la cama… en la cama no había mucho de donde variar.

Y eso era su culpa, siempre que ella quería pedirle ser más salvaje más… más animal. Él retrocedía tres pasos imaginarios, la miraba con amor y lástima, estaba consciente de eso, y entonces la besaba con todo el amor que le tiene, con todo el anhelo de tenerla para siempre a su lado, sana, bonita y sin dañarla.

Claro que su esposa le inspiraba ser rudo y feroz, lo volvía loco a todo momento con los pequeños movimientos involuntarios que ella hacía. Como morderse el labio cuando no quería reír o se perdía en sus pensamientos, cuando usaba pequeñas braguitas de encaje y se paseaba por la casa solo usando eso, cuando se agachaba o estiraba todo su cuerpo mostrando su muy apetecible trasero y cuando… la lista era larga.

Quería morder a esa mujer, dejarle marcas por todo el cuerpo, hacer que no se pudiera levantar al día siguiente, que gritara su nombre rogando por más, que hasta lloriqueara de tanto placer… pero no podía. Simplemente no podía.

Porque su esposa debía ser tratada como a una flor. Él no quería lastimarla físicamente ni de ninguna otra forma.

Y lo había logrado.

Había encontrado la forma perfecta de sacar toda su tensión sexual sin lastimar a su bella Sakura. A su esposa la amaba en cuerpo y alma, y a su amante la empotraba contra la pared dañándola de tal manera que le resultaba incomodo sentarse.

Creyó ser descubierto o haber levantado sospechas desde hace tres meses, pero todas las sospechas fueron cubiertas y olvidadas cuando perfeccionó sus aventuras.

Estaba cometiendo el error de a veces llegar demasiado tarde del _gimnasio_ pero siempre decía que se entretuvo cumpliendo unos pedidos de último minuto de su jefe.

Le creía, porque sabe que su trabajo es exigente y pesado.

Era el jefe de departamento de administración en una importante empresa, próximamente le darían un ascenso, por lo que el papeleo y trabajos extras siempre eran algo normal.

Por eso le creía.

Y su amante era bastante cuidadosa, él se lo exigió, de no dejar ninguna marca o sospecha.

Entonces su esposa pudo relajarse y respirar tranquila porque su esposo la amaba y no debía desconfiar de él.

Un dolor en el pecho y se encontró frunciendo el ceño.

Era un maldito.

Un maldito bastardo.

Un maldito bastardo sin perdón.

Pero hay que comprender que él ama mucho a su esposa, de verdad lo hace, por eso buscaba a una mujer cualquiera para que satisfaga su deseo animal y que pueda dejar solo lo bueno para su Sakura.

Ah, pero esa mujer no era una cualquiera.

Al menos tenia nombre y un pasado con él, que eso es lo importante, que no la hacían, del todo, una cualquiera.

Karin. Una curvilínea pelirroja, morena y de ojos negros que sabía las artes del sexo mejor que nadie.

Fue su novia durante un año, y un año después de terminar conoció a su esposa.

Con Karin, y con el resto de las mujeres, siempre fue indiferente, serio y frío, pero una bestia en la cama. Todo era deseo y placer con él.

La pelirroja sabía lo que le gustaba, cómo le gustaba y dónde le gustaba. Con ella desarrolló toda su sexualidad al máximo.

Fueron unos completos ninfómanos durante su corta relación. Y cuando se la encontró hace dos meses y medio atrás, la chispa que hubo entre ellos revivió.

Y por eso es que estaba de nuevo aquí.

En un hotel a tres cuadras de su oficina, con la corbata medio colgando de su cuello dirigiéndose en el elevador al piso tres.

Estaba ansioso, deseoso de liberar un poco de su estrés, sólo un poco porque cuando terminara su día de trabajo abriría las puertas de su pasión/tensión y no pararía hasta muchas horas después.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación y ni se molestó en tocar, tenía la llave en sus manos mucho antes de salir del elevador.

Respiró hondo y se dijo que ésta vez sería la última vez porque la consciencia y su propio dolor emocional por la traición lo estaban dejando al límite.

_Solo una última vez y volvería a los brazos de su esposa para no salir de ellos nunca más._

_-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-_

* * *

Okay, gracias por seguir aquí.

Me movilicé en actualizar estoy ahorita (son las 12:42 de la noche) porque vi un review que me movió el corazón. Hay una personita pasando por algo similar y espero que éste fic le ayude de alguna forma ¡ánimo pequeña!

También porque estaba ansiosa por ver como tomarían el punto de vista de Sasukito infiel, ¿qué opinan? ¿es válida su justificación? ¿creen que es perdonable porque no quiere dañar a su esposa? ¿creen que todo el amor que siente por Sakura es mentira? ¿Karin es una zorra?

Díganme todo lo que opinan y quieren ver para el siguiente capítulo que es el final, yo ya tengo una idea bastante buena, tengo claro lo que quiero que tenga pero al algunos detalles en la narración que me tienen dudando. Agradecería que me dieran consejos y peticiones que puedan ayudar, ¡Todos son muy bien recibidos!

Me despido esperando sus reviews (los cuales amo) y no se desesperen con el final.

¡Os quiero!

Suerte y cuídense mucho.


	3. Lo que pudo ser

Hey! I'm here! Well... I know what you will say... "You're a bitch!" Yeah... may be is true...

Okay, me abstengo de excusas o explicaciones. Mi inactividad será así, cuando tenga algo lo subiré. Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para estar de lleno en esto que me gusta tanto.

Les recomiendo leer TODO, hasta el lemon que tal vez no les gustará porque es con...

¡A leer!

* * *

**El número maldito.**

(Lo que pudo ser)

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

La luz que entraba por el ventanal y que era pobremente filtrada por las cortinas oscuras del hotel, le dio en toque muy sensual y sugestivo a las largas y torneadas piernas revestidas con unas sexys medias negras a mitad del muslo.

Ese increíble par de piernas estaban sobre una pequeña mesa blanca repleta de frutas, vino, whisky y artefactos sexuales como esposas, lubricantes, aceites aromáticos, un consolador, pañuelos de seda y hasta un largo fuete.

Inmediatamente su pantalón le apretó, le estaba doliendo deliciosamente la entrepierna por lo que vendrá.

La pelirroja tenia suelta y alborotada su melena, como siempre, y lo miraba con un deseo que no puede ser de éste mundo, nunca lo había visto así, con ese hambre en los ojos y un destello de melancolía y cariño.

_Lo sabe._ Ella sabe que ésta es la última vez.

Él gruñe de satisfacción porque no habrá dramas al final de ésta historia, ambos se habían divertido con esa pequeña aventura pero al parecer la mujer estaba consciente de que debían tomar caminos distintos.

Se acercó cauteloso por si la sexy mujer sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa fuera a desaparecer con esa provocativa lencería, con esos labios pintados de rojo que sonreían seductoramente.

A menos de diez centímetros se encontró frente a ella, retándose con la mirada quien se movería primero para empezar la función.

Fue la pelirroja que atrevidamente y teniendo al alcance su cadera, justo a la altura de su cabeza roja, que sacó la pequeña lengua rosa y la pasó sobre el tronco del poderoso pene que sobresalía de la tela del pantalón de vestir.

Las manos masculinas se enroscaron al instante, sintiendo esa pequeña acción como la sensación y el placer más poderoso que jamás hubiera sentido.

Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando estupendamente hoy, tal vez tanto trabajo y el saber que es _la última vez_ le hacía sentir a un nivel más surreal.

Aun con la tela de por medio la mujer metió dentro de su caliente y húmeda boca la cabeza del pene erguido en todo su esplendor frente a ella.

Lo succionó con deleite, lo mojó todo lo que pudo moviendo su lengua en círculos sobre el glande cubierto. Puso sus manos sobre las caderas masculinas, mientras las manos grandes del hombre la tomaron por los cabellos empujándola sobre su erección.

Sin avisarle la mujer lo empujó lejos de ella y durante la sorpresa de Sasuke las femeninas manos tomaron el aceite aromático de manzana, lo despojaron velozmente de toda prenda inferior y vertiendo el contenido líquido sobre el majestuoso pene fue que nuevamente los labios rojos lo recibieron sin barreras.

Como en American Pie fue que sintió el aroma de la manzana, la humedad rodeando su pene y el caluroso aliento de pasión.

Sonrió escueto y divertido, pensar de manera estúpida siempre le pasaba cuando dejaba a su cuerpo disfrutar del sexo salvaje.

La pelirroja estaba más entregada hoy que otras veces, aún más que hace años y mucho más que la primera vez que se vieron hace dos meses y medio.

Le succionaba el pene mientras masajeaba sus testículos y lamía la raja de su glande. Le aruñaba superficialmente la cara interna de sus piernas y cuando sacaba su miembro de su boca con un rico sonidito de _¡pop!_ Le soplaba donde estaba húmedo y él tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y levantaba las caderas pidiendo por más.

Karin. — Gimió. — No pares.

Podía jurar que se encontraba con los ojos en blanco, con la boca abierta suspirando mudamente y con un pequeño rastro de saliva saliendo con dirección hacia su barbilla.

Los movimientos de cabeza aumentaron, le hundió las uñas en las caderas y comprimía el interior de sus mejillas sobre el hinchado pene.

Los cabellos rojos se alborotaban por todos lados como una llamarada avivada y fuera de control.

Ya-ah. — Otro _¡pop!_ Y la mujer abrió la boca todo lo que pudo, con los ojos entrecerrados y oscurecidos queriendo todo lo que salga de él.

Se corrió como nunca antes. Le bañó la cara, le ensució los lentes y lo que cayó en la boca femenina, ella se encargó de degustar y tragar todo. Cuando toda su semilla fue saboreada Karin pasó su lengua sobre los rastros de semen que quedara en sus rojos labios y se lanzó a los suyos.

La detuvo por los hombros justo cuando se dejó caer sobre su pecho, ambos ahora se encontraban recostados en el sillón de dos plazas blanco, y mirándola fijamente con represalia la retiró un poco de sí.

Sabes que no te besaré. — Su voz había sonado igual de dura y fría que cuando cerraba un negocio importante. Los ojos rojos y grandes, Sasuke no recordaba que la pelirroja tuviera los ojos así de grandes y las pestañas tan largas y negras, se abrieron con asombro mal disimulado.

Tardó unos segundos en componer una mueca arrogante.

Por ésta vez. — Le dijo. El Uchiha la apartó como si quemara, la empujó tan fuerte que la mujer terminó de nalgas contra el suelo alfombrado.

¿Qué demonios? — Estaba en shock, le temblaban las manos y tenía los ojos desorbitados. — Sakura. — Gimió con miedo.

La pelirroja lo vio con molestia. — ¿Qué? — Bramó chillonamente.

Tú sonaste igual que mi esposa. — Sudaba en frio tratando de encontrar lógica a que escuchara la voz de su pelirosa en la boca de Karin.

La mujer frente a él lo miró con odio y dolor.

No. — Suspiró largo y cansado. — Por supuesto que no puedes ser ella. — Se carcajeó con ganas, de manera sarcástica y burlona, hasta malvada. — Fue un gran chiste. Imaginar que Sakura pudiera ser un poco de lo salvaje, apasionada y sensual que eres tú, es de risa. — En los ojos de Karin algo pasó como un rayo, una emoción bastante poderosa que no tuvo tiempo de descifrar. — No te estoy alagando, zorra. — Sonrisa de lado marca Uchiha. — Que por algo terminé contigo, puta. Ahora ven y cabálgame.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos por un segundo y cuando los abrió el pelinegro pudo encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada cargada de deseo y sexo.

Siguió las ordenes y colocando las piernas abiertas tocando los muslos masculinos se autopenetró de un solo embiste, ni siquiera guió el pene a su entrada, simplemente se dejó caer esperando que diera en el centro.

Uchiha gruñó de satisfacción, hoy estaba muy apretadita y caliente. Sentía la textura burbujeante de su vagina y como lo contraía dentro suyo.

La miró a los ojos exigiendo que se moviera, sin decir una sola palabra.

Encárgate tú de todo, hoy no me apetece satisfacerte. — Sonrió con soberbia. — Pero eso no es impedimento para ti, ¿verdad? — Una fuerte abofeteada a su glúteo derecho y la mujer gritó de puro placer. — Perra. — Rió con sorna. — Mhh, ¿has estado haciendo ejercicio? — La misma mano que antes la había golpeado ahora la tocaba apretujando la carne de su trasero. — Está más grande y las piernas más firmes. — Tocó superficialmente esa zona. — Y tus pechos están más pequeños. — Los apretó tanto que de seguro le dejaría marcas en los senos.

Mmh. — Obtuvo por toda respuesta un gemido ahogado de satisfacción.

¿Tal vez por tanto ejercicio has adelgazado? — Arriba, abajo, en círculos, arriba, abajo, restregarse, arriba y abajo. — Mierda, Karin. — Gruñó. — Hoy estás estupenda.

Los embates seguían, el sensual sonido líquido de las penetraciones, los gemidos mudos, las palmeadas ocasionales… todo eso los estaba llevando rápidamente a un orgasmo inminente y poderoso.

La melena roja comenzó a removerse aún más rápido hasta que tuvo que sujetarse de los amplios hombros masculinos, apoyar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Sasuke y en esa posición sólo mover sus caderas desenfrenadamente.

El pelinegro apenas y podía seguir sus movimientos, la apretó fuertemente del trasero y él alzando su cadera ayudó a encontrar sus sexos más deprisa.

Sentía como era bañada su erección por los fluidos femeninos, en la habitación se esparció el aroma del sexo, de la traición… pero nunca se había sentido tan jodidamente bien.

De forma abrupta Karin detuvo sus movimientos, quedó sentada con todo su pene dentro de ella, se irguió en su posición con el rostro sonrojado, la piel brillando en sudor. — Puedo hacer algo que te gustará mucho. — Susurró ronca. — Estoy por llegar y quiero que lo hagas conmigo. — Sonrisa de lado y movimientos circulares sobre su pene.

Hazlo. — Pudo ordenar Sasuke.

Hmp. — Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo… contracciones voluntarias. La mujer contrajo su interior todo lo que pudo, sacándole al pelinegro todo el aire de los pulmones. Relajó su interior y volvió a contraerse lentamente subiendo y bajando en su erección. Sasuke fruncía el ceño. Arriba, abajo, contracciones repetitivas y profundas. Sasuke gruñendo. Arriba y abajo… contracción natural por orgasmo.

Sasuke gimió a viva voz, fue un gemido audible y ronco, una liberación animal y justo cuando abrió su boca para gemir fue que esparció todo su semen en la pelirroja.

Ambos lo sintieron como si hubieran sido litros de semen, litros de liberación sexual y Karin lo acompañó. Ella también tuvo una eyaculación femenina a raíz de la masculina.

_Y nunca se sintió tan jodidamente bien_.

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

Llegó a casa en completo silencio, apenas pudiendo retener la sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Trataba por todos los medios no verse de manera triunfadora.

Eran las siete de la noche, llegó temprano y un poco desilusionado.

Sakura lo había llamado una hora después de haber dejado a Karin en la cama del hotel muerta y satisfecha. Había tratado de decirle a su mujer que no podía llegar temprano a casa, por eso lo llamó, pero ella insistió en que era un asunto sumamente importante, no quiso darle más pistas, todo lo que pudo sacarle fue que valdría la pena llegar temprano, que le tenía una sorpresa que jamás iba a olvidar.

Le prometió la noche más emblemática de su vida.

Y él curioso por las palabras de su mujer al final tuvo que olvidarse de un segundo encuentro con Karin después del trabajo como había pensado cuando entró al hotel.

Pero logró llamarla después de colgarle a su amada esposa y acordar una cita para el día siguiente.

_No cumpliría su promesa de ser esa la última vez._

¿Cómo podría cumplirlo si el último encuentro lo dejó con ganas de más?

Se sentía miserable dañando a su Sakura de esa manera, pero seguía negándose a ser rudo con ella.

Sakura sería tratada siempre con pétalos de rosas, dormiría en sábanas de seda, vestiría bonitamente pero con esa sexy inocencia que la caracterizaba, seguiría recibiendo de él todo lo bueno, lo puro y verdadero.

Sakura tenía el corazón de Sasuke. Y sería así por toda la eternidad.

Llegó a la sala pero en toda la casa no se oía rastro de su esposa.

Pensó que tal vez estaría comprando algo de último momento.

Dejó caer su maletín en un sillón dirigiendo su vista hacia la mesita de la sala. Sobre la madera blanca había un sobre amarillo y una nota rosa a un lado del control remoto de la televisión.

Se sentó en el sillón de tres plazas de terciopelo rojo, la nota decía "Que lo disfrutes… pon play"

Hizo lo que le decía y la pantalla plana se iluminó mostrando un_** "Te voy a amar, hasta que me odies…"**_

Se le congeló la sangre.

Era él, era él con Karin…

Era él con Karin en el hotel. — El video es de esa misma tarde en el hotel. — Pensó con temor. La pantalla mostraba desde que entró a la habitación, el oral que le había hecho la pelirroja, el increíble sexo en el sofá, el sexo sadomasoquista en la cama, el sexo anal en la ducha y de regreso a la cama para empotrarla contra la cabecera y hacer con ella lo que no es moralmente correcto en ningún continente. Y terminaba con él acomodándose la corbata dejando a la mujer con las medias negras desgarradas recostada en la cama respirando aun entrecortadamente… y un zoom a su rostro varonil lleno de arrogancia.

La pantalla volvió a mostrar un texto.

"_**Y te mostraré lo que es realmente una locura…"**_

Sintió arcadas de vómito subir por su esófago.

Ahora los protagonistas de la película eran Sakura, su linda y amada esposa, y hombres… Sakura teniendo sexo con varios hombres.

Pero no eran recientes las imágenes, era una cronología.

En principio mostraban a una pelirosa joven de apenas diecisiete años besando a un hombre moreno mientras este la tomaba de las piernas penetrándola contra la pared.

Fotos de Sakura un año mayor besando a una mujer rubia, a un hombre con ella sobre su regazo, a uno con cabello gris empotrándola contra una puerta, una foto en primer plano del trasero firme y redonda de su mujer lleno de marcas de palmeadas y con un pene enorme penetrándola por su hoyito.

Más y más escenas de su amada con diferentes personas, bailando, bebiendo, usando ropa sexy, no usando nada, besando a hombres o mujeres, teniendo sexo con hombres, teniendo un trio… más y más cosas.

Estaba al borde del llanto, sentía tanto asco y dolor.

De nueva cuenta otro texto apareció parpadeando en letras neón.

"_**Deberías haber sabido que meterse conmigo es difícil…"**_

Ya no más. — Suplicó.

Había regresado al cuarto del hotel. La pelirroja seguía tendida en la cama mirando el techo, parecía tranquila y aburrida. Extendió un brazo para alcanzar algo en la mesita de noche. Era su celular. Marcó unas cuantas teclas mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

Estaba llamando a alguien.

Parecía mirar fijamente la cámara, sonrió cuando al otro lado de la línea le contestaron.

Se paró llevando su delgada mano a su cabellera alborotada.

Sasuke-kun… — Dijo y el corazón del pelinegro se detuvo. El rojo cabello fuego cayó a los pies envueltos en unos tacones negros. — Llega temprano a casa, amor… — La sonrisa peligrosa se ensancha revelando una cascada rosa enmarcando un rostro fino y unos ojos esmeraldas llenos de orgullo y seducción.

"_**Te voy a amar como una viuda negra, bebé."**_

Termina el video de esa manera.

El sonido sordo de la pantalla por el fin del video lo aturde.

No puede mover ni un solo músculo, tiene los ojos fijos y muy abiertos en algún lado.

Está sudando frío y apenas se llenan sus pulmones de aire.

Está así por diez minutos, reacciona con el ruido de su celular. Es un mensaje de su jefe diciendo que se presente una hora antes mañana.

No responde.

En cambio va por el sobre amarillo.

Dentro hay una carta de Sakura.

Y los papeles del divorcio.

Todo cayó al suelo cuando sus manos temblaron tanto que no pudo seguir sosteniendo las hojas.

Comenzó a llorar como nunca lo hizo. Y es que en realidad nunca lo hizo.

Había perdido a su mujer, a su amor, a su Sakura.

Había perdido la vida, porque un futuro sin ella no tenía sentido.

Y la había perdido por estúpido.

Con manos temblorosas recogió la carta y con el corazón en la boca comenzó a leer.

Cuando terminó arrugó las hojas hasta hacerlas irreconocibles.

Lanzó un grito de desesperación.

Y con todo ese cúmulo de emociones y sentimientos, con toda esa información pasando por su mente… su mundo se volvió negro.

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

"_Mi amor. Estarás muy confundido en este momento… trataré de explicártelo y esta vez no podrás interrumpirme._

_Nos conocimos y enamoramos a los veinte años, éramos muy jóvenes pero ambos teníamos experiencia en el amor y en el sexo. Yo sabía que tú no eras ningún santo, y yo quise decirte que de igual manera yo no era una puritana. Pero tú nunca me dejaste, nunca quisiste escuchar mi pasado cuando yo acepté el tuyo. _

_Las imágenes que te mostré de la yo de antes, esa joven y salvaje muchacha hambrienta de vivir la vida se cansó de la diversión sin sentido y cuando decidió cambiar te conoció y se enamoró a primera vista. Me dije que al no ser diferentes nuestros pasados nos entenderíamos mutuamente y que el sexo y hacer el amor serían dos cosas diferentes._

_Pero contigo siempre obtuve solo amor… y te lo agradezco. Sé que me amas con todo tu corazón y alma, yo te amo de la misma forma. Podría dar mi vida por ti, pero nuestro error fue que nos conformamos…_

_Tú por creer que soy de porcelana y cristal._

_Y yo por no decirte que soy de carne y hueso._

_Ahora que sabes mi pasado y que desde un principio sabía que tenías una aventura es que puedo al fin liberarnos el uno al otro._

_Te pido el divorcio porque un matrimonio así no debió ni iniciarse._

_No pretendo echarte toda la culpa… aunque en parte lo sea._

_Me enamoraste todos los días siendo casi un príncipe._

_Te amo y te amaré._

_Yo no puedo perdonar una traición, así como yo sé que para ti una infidelidad de mi parte te llevaría a pensar en el homicidio._

_Tuya hasta que lo olvide…_

_Sakura Haruno ex-Uchiha."_

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? A mi si xD

Después de tanto tiempo estoy aquí, trayendo esta historia que me costó tanto terminar. Tenía muchas ideas para el final: Sakura pagando con la misma moneda, Sakura yéndose muy lejos, Sakura pidiendo solo el divorcio, Sakura llegando al hotel en plena acción, Sakura teniendo un trío en su casa y que llegase Sasuke, Sakura fingiendo ser Karin, Sakura mostrándole a su esposito que no es ninguna santa, Sakura dándole una lista de todos sus amantes a Sasuke, etc, etc.

Y hasta que pude juntar las que más me gustaron es que ha llegado el fin de este Three-Shot.

Espero sus comentarios sobre esto.

De verdad que me ha costado mucho trabajo hacerlo, he tenido que madurar en este tiempo para que terminara de esta manera la historia.

Muchos muchos reviews, pleaaaaaaseeee! :D

Espero verlos pronto, see yah!


End file.
